weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Down the Mississippi
Down the Mississippi ist ein anti dixisches, pro amerikanisches Buch, dass auf die Situation der schwarzen Sklaven in der Dixie Conförderation und die Verdrehung des Christentums dort aufmerksam machen soll. Es wurde 1803 von dem, im Kennedy Bush Krieg befreiten, ehemaligen Sklaven Albert Freeliver geschrieben und spielt in der Zeit zwischen dem Sezessionskrieg und dem Nordeuropakrieg. Nur zwei Monate nach seinem Erscheinen wurde es, unter gleichem Namen, verfilmt. Handlung Der Schwarze Sklave Joe arbeitet als Haussklave in einem Stadthaus in New Orleans. Das Haus gehört einer reichen Familie aus Louisiana, die jedoch meist auf ihrer Landresidenz im Hinterland lebt. Nur der älteste Sohn der Familie Benjamin lebt in dem Haus um in New Orleans Theologie zu studieren. Benjamin ist ein stiller, nachdenklicher junger Mann, der Joe und die anderen schwarzen Diener im Haus gut behandelt und ihnen sogar einen recht guten Lohn zahlt. Er zweifelt sehr an den dixie christlichen Lehren und führt homosexuelle Beziehungen zu wechselnden Partnern. Doch durch seine christliche Erziehung plagen ihn immer wieder Zweifel und Gewissensbisse. Schließlich plant er eine Ausreise nach Amerikanien und schmiedet Pläne für seine Flucht. Er weiht auch Joe ein und bietet ihm an mit ihm zu kommen. Die beiden planen sich als Sohn eines Plantagen Besitzers und als sein Haussklave auszugeben und so nach Mississippi zu reisen. Dort wollen sie einen Flussdampfer besteigen und den Mississippi River herabfahren, auf einem der Flussarme die nach Amerikanien fließen. Kurz vor der Endstation planen sie in den Fluss zu springen und die letzten Meter in den Osten schwimmen. Das geplante führen sie auch prompt aus. Doch auf der Flucht verliebt sich Benjamin in Joe. In einer Herberge am Mississippi gesteht er ihm seine Liebe und Joe verführen. Doch Joe weist ihn zurück, da er hetero ist. Daraufhin bricht Benjamin zusammen, lässt ihn in der Herberge zurück und betrinkt sich in einer Bar. Volltrunken erzählt er einem der Gäste, einem schmirigen Kerl namens Simon seine ganze Geschichte. Simon gibt sich verständnisvoll und bringt Benjamin zurück in die Herberge, wo er sich bei Joe entschuldigt und in seinen Armen einschläft. Am nächsten Morgen wollen die beiden den Flussdampfer besteigen, doch bevor sie an die Station kommen, werden sie von bewaffneten Angehörigen der Ku Klux Klan aufgehalten, die von Simon angeführt werden. Benjamin gibt Joe sein ganzes Geld und einen Anhänger und befiehlt ihm ohne ihn nach Amerikanien zu fliehen. Dann zieht er zwei Revolver und verwickelt die KKK Mitglieder bei denen er mehrere von ihnen tötet, am Ende jedoch selbst gefangen genommen wird. Joe bekommt dadurch Zeit zu fliehen und beobachtet das Geschehen aus einem Versteck. Nachdem Benjamin gefangen genommen wurde, halten die KKK Leute ein pseudo Gericht über ihn ab. Am Ende verurteilen sie ihn zur Steinigung. Er wird nackt ausgezogen und auf die Mitte des Marktplatzes gestellt. Dort wird er von den Bewohnern des Dorfes mit Steine abgeworfen. Auch Kinder, Frauen und sogar ein Priester beteiligen sich daran. Als Benjamin schließlich zusammenbricht, tritt Simon schließlich zu ihm. Mit den Worten "Auf das du für immer in der Hölle schmorst" zertrümmert er ihm mit einem großem Stein das Gesicht. Joe hat das alles aus einem Versteck mit angesehen und kocht vor Wut. In der Nacht, als das ganze Rest der Dorfbewohner im Salon die Hinrichtung Benjamins feiert, lauert er Simon auf. Als dieser volltrunken aus dem Salon wankt, überfällt Joe ihn und verprügelt hin. Als Simon schließlich weinend und flehend vor ihm liegt will er ihm das Gesicht mit einem Stein zerschmettern, bringt es jedoch nicht über sich den hilflosen Mann zu erschlagen. Er lässt den KKK Mann liegen und verlässt noch in der selben Nacht die Stadt um nach Amerikanien zu fliehen. In der nächsten Stadt schmuggelt er sich in einem Sack versteckt an Bord eines Flussdampfers, der Flussabwärts fährt. Aus seinem Versteck auf dem Dampfer sieht er auf den Plantagen am Rand des Mississippi im Vorbeifahren wie Weiße Schwarze Plantagen Sklaven auf grausamste Art quälen. In der vorletzten Station steigen Simon und einige seiner Handlanger zu. Sie behaupten einen entflohenen Sklaven zu suchen und zeigen dem Kapitän eine Zeichnung von Joe. Dieser erkennt ihn nicht, bietet den KKK Mitgliedern aber an sie umsonst mit zu nehmen, "Man täte schließlich alles um so einen verdammten Nigger seiner gerechten Strafe ausliefern zu lassen". Joe hört auch dieses Gespräch mit. In der Nacht kurz bevor, die letzte Station vor Amerikanien erreicht wird, verschüttet er Petroleum, dass er in Fässern im Lagerraum des Schiffes gefunden hat auf dem Deck. Dann lockt er Simon aufs Deck und gibt sich ihm zu erkennen. Bevor dieser ihn jedoch ergreifen kann entzündet er das Petroleum und springt ins Wasser. Simon kommt in der Explosion um. Während der Dampfer abbrennt, schwimmt Joe auf die Amerikanische Seite,wo er von Grenzsoldaten freundlich aufgenommen wird. Form Das Buch ist in Er - Erzähler geschrieben, der Autor bedient sich aber eines personalen Erzählers, der mal aus der Sicht von Joe, mal aus der von Benjamin erzählt. Es ist in 20 Kapitel unterteilt und erstreckt sich über 500 Seiten. Charaktere Joe Joe ist ein Sklave und stammt aus einer Sklaven Familie die seit Generationen im Besitz von Benjamins Familie ist. Durch seine lebenslange Stellung als Sklave hat er sich von allen Träumen und Erwartungen befreit und ist für seine Stellung als Haussklave dankbar und mit ihr zufrieden. Der Kontakt mit Benjamin verändert ihn grundlegend. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben baut er eine auf gegenseitigem Respekt und Zuneigung ruhende Freundschaft auf. Benjamin bringt auch dazu seine jetzige Stellung kritisch zu betrachten und von der Freiheit in Amerikanien zu träumen. Außerdem gibt er ihm das Selbstvertrauen und den Optimismus um zu versuchen diese Träume zu verwirklichen. Durch die Hinrichtung von Benjamin und den Beobachtungen die er am Mississippi zu sehen bekommt, verändert sich Joe ein zweites mal. Er wird angefüllt mit Hass, Verzweiflung und Kummer. Neben seinen Zielen bilden sich nun die negativen Pole seiner Gesinnung. Neben dem Wunsch nach Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung, bildet sich der Hass, auf den Ku Klux Klan und auf Simon, und die Rachsucht für Benjamin. Doch erst als er sich, auf der Fahrt durch die Plantagen, der vollen Grausamkeit seiner Hassobjekte bewusst wird, ist er auch bereit mit der gleichen Grausamkeit zurückzuschlagen. Die Spannung zwischen seinen Wünschen und seinem Hass löst er in der letzten Szene, als er durch die Tötung Simons und dem Niederbrennen des Flussdampfers, eines Nationalsymboles der Dixie Conförderation, seinem Hass und seiner Rachsucht symbolische Genugtuung verschafft um dann seine Wünschen nach zu gehen. Joe ist die Person, die sich im Zuge des Filmes am meisten verändert. Aus dem abgestumpften Sklaven wird erst ein wagemutiger Abenteurer, der versucht zu in ein Paradis, Amerikanien, zu gelangen, dann ein Rächer, der den Mord an seinem Freund blutig rächt. Man kann vermuten, dass er nach seiner Flucht und seiner Rache, in Amerikanien, ein glücklicher Mensch wird. Es ist möglich, dass Albert Freeliver sich bei der Gestaltung von Joe's Persönlichkeit von seiner eigenen Person inspirieren ließ. Benjamin Benjamin ist der Sohn einer reichen, christlich konservativen Familie, die im Hinterland von Luisiana lebt. Er wurde daher auf sehr christlicher Grundlage erzogen. Um zu studieren wohnt er als einziges Familienmitglied im Stadthaus der Familie in New Orleans. Sein Lebensstil in New Orleans entspricht nicht dem, für den er erzogen wurde, er ist homosexuell und sieht seine schwarzen Haussklaven als gleichwertig an. Ihm fehlt jedoch das Selbstvertrauen um den Lebensstil, der sich für ihn richtig anfühlt, als gut zu erachten. Daher sucht er etwas anderes, das seine Art zu Leben als gut erachtet, findet jedoch nichts. Sowohl seine Erziehung als auch die öffentliche Meinung in der Dixie Conförderation lehnen ihn ab. Er wünscht sich Akzeptanz und Unterstützung. Um diese zu erwerben, will er in das tolerante Amerikanien fliehen. Er findet Unterstützung und Toleranz aber auch bei Joe, weshalb er sich in ihn verliebt. Als er jedoch von ihm zurückgewiesen wird, bricht für ihn eine Säule seiner Selbstachtung weg, was ihn zu der Selbstmörderischen Aktion verleitet, bei der er Simon von seiner Geschichte erzählt. Simon Simon charakterisiert den Typischen Dixieländer. Er ist konservativ, schwulen feindlich, schwarzen feindlich, christlich und Mitglied im Ku Klux Klan. Er hat keine Skrupel Benjamin auf die grausamste Art hinrichten zu lassen. Rezessionen Im ganzen Kennedy Reich war das Buch ein großer Erfolg. Die erste Auflage des Buches von 100 000 Exemplaren wurde in Amerikanien innerhalb von 3 Tagen vollständig verkauft. Auch in Mukangesha war die Mehrheit von dem Buch äußerst angetan. Der gleichnamige Film, der im August 1804 in die Kinos kam, wurde auch in Frankreich, Russland, Deutschland, dem Aztekenreich und Acco ein Erfolg. In der Dixie Conförderation dahingegen wurden das Buch und der Film von der Zensurbehörde verboten. Die private oder öffentlich Vorführung ist dort unter Androhung der Todesstrafe verboten. In Rammstein fand der Film ebenfalls wenig Beachtung. Viele Kritiker dort bemängelten der Film sei viel zu langweilig und aktionarm. Weltweit gesehen war der Film und das Buch äußerst erfolgreich. Die Gesichte wurde von insgesamt circa 100 Millionen Menschen gesehen bzw. gelesen.